


The secret 3

by Galelove4ever



Series: No clue [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galelove4ever/pseuds/Galelove4ever
Series: No clue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746874





	The secret 3

I threw myself to sit up sweating like crazy. Beel looked at for half a second then turned around "Satan's waiting for you outside also I got your clothes from your room sorry about this again." I smiled and got up '"IIt's fine but where's Belphie," I asked. "He is already up," Beel responded still facing the wall. "It's ok you can turn now" I said. I walked over to the corner of the room and put my shoes on. "Today there is no school I was hoping we could work on finding your family" Satan said when I walked out. I nodded we walked to his room he offered me a place to sit I sat down and told him about the dream "And you're sure this was a memory" he asked, "Yes unlike my dreams I felt pain and It felt so real I got scared I've never gotten as scared as I was in a dream" after a few hours I got up to use the restroom. When I closed the door I ran to the sink. My world was spinning. I felt the ground. I heard knocking on the door. "Lolu Lolu!" he screamed. I tried to move but couldn't. I just could manage to say "Help" I saw the door swing open. Satan picked me up moved my bangs and put his lips on my forehead. "You're not running a fever hold on" he said. His eyes glowed for a moment. The world turned dark. When I woke satan was sitting next to me. "Do you know you have a cat spirt?" He asked "Yes It was meant for my aunt but she scared ut and so she took a liking to me when she died Aunt Carrier asked me to let her remove it but I kept saying no" I said. "We need to remove it but its easier to get your permission." He said. I just nodded. The nurse came in she gave me a potion then I passed out again. I woke up a few hours later in my room. I turned to see Satan reading a book. "Why how are we here," I asked. "Oh your up Beel fixed your wall" Satan said as he stood up. Suddenly I felt the matters remove from my back. I was blushing uncontrollably Satan. "Ill carrier you to the dining room." He said. When we got there he put me down to sit in my chair. Mammon saw me and ran. "Oh good your ok I wasn't worried or anything" he just said turned and walked to his chair. Satan sat down with me. after we ate we all went to bed. The boy called Zack was standing in front of me trying to calm me down. I looked up and saw boys laughing. "hahaha the princess is a crybaby" they mocked. I saw another zack paper in front of them with a dagger in hand. He threw it barely scraping a kid's face. It disappeared again. I herd Lucas run after them. I heard the kids yelling but that's not what I was focussed on what I focussed on was Zack whipping the blood off my face. His grey eyes filed on my wound. "Thank you" I said when he was done then hugged him.


End file.
